When setting up an irrigation system, irrigation pipes often have to be connected to provide the desired configuration of the irrigation system. Irrigation pipe couplers that may be used to connect to a pipe in an irrigation system are usually formed with annular projecting ribs that are shaped to grip and “dig” into the inner surface of the pipe. To join an irrigation pipe to such a coupler, an end of the coupler is pressed into an open end of the irrigation pipe and in some cases the coupler is provided with an outer collar that presses the irrigation pipe onto the ribs to secure the pipe on the coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,279 describes a coupling with a nipple that engages an interior diameter of an irrigation hose. The nipple has gripping edges that are formed on its exterior and the coupling also has a collar that can be moved in order to securely pinch the end of the hose against the gripping edges of the coupling.